


In Which Pepper Potts is Only Mentioned Once and Still Manages to Make Tony Do Stuff He Doesn’t Want to Do

by Evangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Silly, Tony and snail mail, with a twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel/pseuds/Evangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "In Which Tony Stark Gets Snailmail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Pepper Potts is Only Mentioned Once and Still Manages to Make Tony Do Stuff He Doesn’t Want to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/gifts).



> For Yentl and Arwen, because they are awesome, know how much to poke (and not poke) me for writings and because they (pretend to) understand my weird thing with crossovers.
> 
> Anyway, this plopped into my head when my best friend, Yentl, started to talk about how Tony would react to snail mail. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated because I need to learn how to handle that and as of now I'm not planning any more chapters/a sequel, because I seriously have no clue how to continue this and I'm trying to write a very elaborate series and this just doesn't fit in there anymore, there is too damn much in it already.
> 
> Ahum, well, enjoy n.n

It happened on one of those ‘Let’s-bunk-up-in-your-workshop (and blissfully ignore the world)’ days. The kind of day when inspiration struck and things like food and sleep suddenly didn’t seem so important anymore. (‘Basic needs’, Pepper liked to call them, _puh_ , he had his coffee machine, he was going to be _fine_.)  
  
Instead, the schematics and calculations needed to make this repulsor-powered widowbite were running through his head and on the various holographic screens surrounding him. Or at least they had been until the disembodied voice of JARVIS had drawn his attention to the fact that he supposedly had mail. Distractedly, Tony manipulated one of the screens to show him his Starkmail inbox, but other than a few messages from Pepper telling him that this-and-that board meeting was “ _really_ importand and-…”, there was nothing noticeably new and/or important to be found there.  
  
“Uhm, JARVIS, dear, I thought I programmed you better than this? Obviously, there is no-”  
  
“Miss Potts is away on business and told me explicitly that you could retrieve your _mail_ at the front desk, sir.” His AI interrupted him.  
  
“ _Mail_? But-…”  
  
And that was how Tony Stark was forced to go all the way down to the ground floor of Avengers Tower to get his _mail_. As in a _physically_ mailed item (of _paper_!) to his person, specifically.  
  
“I didn’t even know people could _do_ that anymore! Why do I even _have_ a postage address?” He complained, while mentally setting up an air-powered tube system between the walls of the tower, so that on the offhand chance that this might happen again, the physical _mail_ could at least come to _him_ (and stylishly so) instead of Pepper making him physically get it.  
At last he got to the main desk and retrieved a luxiourously stamped _blue_ envelope (seriously, that was the bluest blue that ever blued. He should get Steve a couple of pencils in that colour…) addressed almost creepily specific to his person.  
  
And the strangeness didn’t stop there, because once he opened the envelope, an equally _blue_ card emerged, with a couple of numbers that were obviously coordinates to a point somewhere in Utah if he had it right (who was he kidding, _of course he was right_ ) on one side of the envelope, and the number ‘4’ on the other.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shoutout to the people who get which song I had stuck in my head while writing those first lines. (Yentl, you don't get to play, I already told you)


End file.
